One day at Neutrons
by Inuyashalov5
Summary: I thought it was going to be just a normal day but i was wrong! I mean I know that Jimmy likes me, but he'll never admit it. That is until today, which is the best day of my life. bad summary I know, don't judge!


One day at Neutron's

Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy neutron! **

**This is my first fan fiction so don't judge if it is bad.**

**Summary:I thought it was going to be just a normal day but i was wrong! I mean I know that Jimmy likes me, but he'll never admit it. That is until today, which is the best day of my life.**(bad summary I know, don't judge!)

~ _**Cindy**_ _**POV ~**_

I woke up when the sunlight passed through my window. I looked at the clock it said, "8:00." I lifted the covers off of me, and stretched, I had one of _those_ dreams again. When I mean by _those _dreams, is that I was dreaming about neutron, again. Ugh! Why do I keep on dreaming about him? I don't understand!

When I was on my bed, being frustrated, my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hey, girl. You almost ready?"

" Yeah Libby, but I just need to change my clothes and brush my teeth and brush my hair"

"Then hurry up girl! We need to see what the guys are doing!"

"Okay, bye, see you in a little bit."

After that I hung up the phone, and went to my vanity dresser and picked up my brush. I began to brush my golden blonde hair, then I put in a pony tail like I usually do. I walked to my closet, _I wonder what I should wear, oh I know! _I picked out a pretty green sun dress, _I bet Jimmy will like this, wait, since when did I care what neutron liked? _Went back over to my dresser and I picked up some perfume and I sprayed some on me. Then I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

Libby was waiting for me outside. After a couple of minutes, and I came out of my house.

"Girl, what have you been doing in there?"

"I was just getting ready."

"It takes 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, so?"

As we started to walk to Jimmy's house, Libby just sighed and said, "Come on we need to see what the guys are doing."

" Oh Libbs, I had another on of _those _dreams."

"So what did Jimmy do this time?"

"Well, he was just about to tell me that he liked me, but then that stupid Betty Quinlin came in and messed it all up! I wished that she could just leave me and Jimmy alone!"

"Hey Cind, I bet the only way to make Jimmy confess is to make him jealous."

"But how do I do th-" I started but got cut off by sheen yelling, "Hi Cindy, hi Libby!" then waving at us. Libby ran up to sheen, while I slowly walked up to the group. Jimmy was working on repairing his rocket, when he caught the scent of my perfume. He then turned around slowly.

"Hey Cindy. . . ." He said while sounding like an idiot, which was technically impossible, since he says that he's a genius.

"Hey Neutron."

The ground just started to shake. "Hey, does anyone notice the g-ground s-shak-ing?" Libby pointed out. Then this giant green bug came out from the woods (because there is a lot of trees behind Jimmy's clubhouse, I just call it the woods)

"This is soo cool, It looks like the alien from Ultra-Lord episode 457, Ultra-lord vs. The Martians"

Libby just began to roll her eyes. "Sheen do you have to compare everything to Ultra-Lord?"

"Maybe."

"Watch out you tiny interlopers, prepared to get stomped" the bug thing said, while raising one of the feet to crush Sheen and Carl.

"Wait thats no martian, what are you doing here?" Jimmy said.

Then an eye thing came out from the bottom on the bug and looked at Jimmy.

"Is that who I think it is? How delicious!" it said as the eye thing went back to the bug thing. The thing started to sit down and the front of it opened up, then I saw who was in it, Eustace Strych. "Hello Neutron" he said.

"Eustace Strych, I thought that you were grounded for life." Jimmy said.

"Yes, but my father's will is easily manipulated." he said, while walking down from the tripod thing. Then he saw me. "Oh, hello Cynthia" he said while he grabbed me hand. Jimmy got angry, stepped in between us and said, "Leave her alone, Strych."

"Jimmy. . . ." I said quietly enough for only Jimmy to hear.

"Why should I neutron, she is a lovely young lady. And it's not like you two are dating."

"Actually, I would like to go with Eustace. he's the type of guy who appreciates me, unlike you, Neutron" I said pushing Jimmy away.

"Fine see if I care!" Jimmy snapped back, then he got in his rocket and took off towards the candy bar.

"Cindy why did you do that, you know Jimmy cares about you!" Libby said.

"I shall see you later Cynthia." said Eustace, while he kisses my hand. I blush.

_**~Jimmy's POV~**_

When I took off on my rocket, I saw Libby yell at Cindy. Then Eustace kissed Cindy's hand, which made me really angry.

_Wait, why do I even care? Cindy is always making fun of me, and it's obvious the she likes Eustace. . . . . .But when Betty is around, Cindy always gets angry._

When I was thinking I realized something. . . . . ._when ever me and Cindy are alone she doesn't make fun of me, and she actually calls me, Jimmy. . . . .maybe I do like her. . . . ._

I land the rocket in front of the CandyBar, and walk inside.

_**~Cindy's POV~**_

After Eustace left I felt kinda guilty that I yell at Jimmy, and if that wasn't enough Libby was yelling at me about it too.

"What's wrong with you girl! You know that Jimmy likes you, and he was just being protective of you."

"Yeah Cindy, why don't you just give him a chance?" said sheen, while he was moving his ultra lord action figure like he was making it fly.

"I do give him chances, but he acts like the complete opposite when betty or Eustace, or even April comes in. . . .I just. . . . " I said, as I took off towards the CandyBar.

_**~Jimmy's POV~**_

I was sitting at a table, at the CandyBar. _Maybe I should just go back to the lab, I need to finish some inventions anyways._

While I was drinking my strawberry milkshake, I saw a yellow blur in the corner of my eye. _I wonder who that could be. . ._

_**~Cindy's POV~**_

_Okay now where is he- there!_ I walk up to the table that Jimmy was sitting at, he was drinking a strawberry milkshake. _His favorite. Wait what? How did i know that? Oh, well, let's get this over with. . ._

I stand in front of the table, with my hands on my hips. He looked up and saw me, but he quickly turned his head away from me. I frowned.

"What do you want _Vortex_? He asked. _Vortex? Is he __that__ mad at me?_

I quickly grab his hand, and said, "You're coming with me Neu- I mean Jimmy." I blushed I little, but apparently not too much, because no one noticed.

"Fine." thats all that he said. I dragged Jimmy outside, and behind the CandyBar. _Just to make sure no interrupts us._

"Why did you drag me out here Vortex?" he asked kinda confused and angry.

"Because I didn't want anyone to interrupt us!" I blurted and then I instantly blushed. And when I looked at his face it was as red as mine.

"Well. . . .What did you want to talk about?"

"Well. . .I was wondering. . . .um. . Jimmy?" I said while messing with my hands.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . .I . .was. .um. . .wondering. . .what do you think of. . .me?" I said while blushing a dark red.

"Um. . .well. . Um. . ." he said while scratching the head of his head.

I frowned and said, "It's fine. . .just forget I said anything. . . ." I started to walk away, but I couldn't because Jimmy grabbed my hand.

"Will you let me finish?"

I looked away but I nodded.

"Well, I'm not really good with words, but I'll just start from the beginning. When I first met you, Cindy, you were really mean to me. You were calling me names, you mocked me. But I realized when Betty came to our school, you got really angry when Betty got close to me. And when we were stranded on that forgotten island I realized something else, well, two things actually. You called me Jimmy for the first time. And the 2nd thing I realized was that I was falling for you. Then when Eustace came, he was right; we're not dating, but I want to. If you'll have me." by the time he got done saying that, I was crying. Then I let go of his hand. He frowned at me.

He looked away from me and said, "Oh, I guess you don't feel the same way then" he started to walk away, but this time I stopped him. He stopped and turned around and looked into my eyes. I quickly grabbed his shirt and I crashed my lips to his and then one of my tears slid down my cheek.

_Jimmy, I'm not really good with words either. But I can show you how I feel about you._ I think he got the message because I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he kissed me back.

When we pulled apart, I smiled and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him. Then I said, "I would _love _to go out you, James Isaac Neutron."

And that made him smile, the happiest smile I have ever seen. Then he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, and I smiled.

Then he pulled away and said, "I bet the guys are wondering where we are. Shall we go?" I nodded._ This has to be the best day EVER._

**So what do you guys think. R&R please!**


End file.
